Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of intervertebral implants.
Description of the Related Art
Current intervertebral devices are designed using three major principles: the anatomical limitations of the surgical approach, optimization of bone graft volume to promote bone fusion, and optimization of the device contact with vertebral end plates to resist subsidence. Current devices are generally static in that they cannot change shape or volume. Thus, current devices are limited by anatomy and technique and consequently may not provide optimal bone graft volume or surface contact.
Other current intervertebral devices can change their shape and volume; however, these devices lack rigid components. As a result of this, while these devices are able to change their shape and/or volume, these devices do not provide for stable contact with vertebral end plates.